


5 Brian & John Stories

by kingelton



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Father issues, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M, Male Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2017-12-17 21:07:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingelton/pseuds/kingelton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 little stories that revolve around the secret love afraid between John Lennon & Brian Epstein.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hall

**Author's Note:**

> I will be honest I did not re-read this for mistakes because I'm too distracted at the moment. This is the first of five stories about John and Brian set in a world where they had a secret relationship pretty much from day 1.

The hallway at the studio was empty. At least this one was, but just around the corner there were many people going about their work days while Brian stood with one very mischievous John Lennon. This always made Brian uneasy. The short little meetings John would push him into. This time John had a hand on his hip and was pulling him in for a kiss. Brian frowned but returned the gesture but refused to make it anything more than a quick kiss. John was used to this so he pulled back and went to kiss Brian’s neck. The moment his lips touched just above the white and blue pinstriped collar, Brian was pushing John away.

“John. Stop this right now.” Brian scolded as he tried to regain his composer. John had a maddening effect on him. 

“Oh c’mon, Eppy.” John pouted and moved closer. 

“No, John.” He stepped back but John followed and attached his lips to Brian’s.

This time Brian didn’t have much of a choice. He melted into the kiss. John had such a way with kissing him that it was all he could do to not just drop down onto the floor and melt away. His hands moved up to John’s shoulders. It wasn’t until he heard someone that sounded a lot like Paul asking people just around the corner where John was that Brian pulled back. He was breathing hard and obviously aroused. John was grinning of course.

“I don’t know what you’re so worried about, Bri.” John reached for his hand. “Everyone’s knows you’re a queer and well…everyone knows how I can be.” 

“It’s not about that, John.” Brian allowed their fingers to lock together. “If anyone found out you know what they’d think?”

“That we’re queers and awful and full of sin…” John rolled his eyes. 

“No.” Brian surprised him. “They’d think I was taking advantage of you, John.”

John looked at him for a moment. That thought had never really crossed his mind. Although it made perfect sense. Everyone would think that Brian was taking advantage. That the only reason The Beatles got a recording deal was because John had sucked his dick or something like that. The idea pissed John off. The mood swing was so visible on John’s face that Brian felt his heart ache for the man in front of him. 

“Jesus…” Brian pulled their hands apart and rubbed his forehead. “I’m sorry, John but it’s true. I can’t have people thinking that.”

“It was me.” John said darkly and at Brian’s confused look John explained. “I kissed you first.”

“I know.” Brian frowned. “But this is how it is, John. You knew that when we started seeing each other. I can’t change what people will think of us. I wish I could but people will always assume I forced you into this somehow…”  
John looked like he wanted to cry. His mood swings were so drastic sometimes, Brian thought. One moment he could be a horny 15 year old boy, next angry Lennon ready to break anything and everything including Brian’s heart, and then an upset little John that Brian just wanted to hold and make better. It made the relationship very taxing on Brian and also meant Brian wasn’t able to see people outside of it. There was a double standard here, he knew. John could fuck anyone from Cyn to him to random girl #400 but Brian couldn’t go on a date with anyone. 

“I love ye, ye know…” John mumbled softly. Brian almost didn’t hear him.

“I know, John.” This time it was Brian who got close. He tipped John’s head up so he could meet his eyes. “I know, and I love you back.” He quickly sealed the promise with an easy kiss. 

Just as they broke apart and were smiling at each other Paul rounded the corner. He looked down the hall and spotted the manager and the band leader. 

“What the hell are you two doing? The break ended like fifteen minutes ago.” Paul didn’t even notice the closeness, that or it had just become so common that it wasn’t odd behavior between the two men. “Martin is getting pissed that we’re not all back yet. C’mon John.”

Paul stood there waiting for his mate to follow him. John glanced at Brian and gave him a wink. 

“Alright, Paulie. I’m comin’.” John rolled his eyes as he walked over to Paul, leaving Brian standing there in the empty hallway. Just as Paul went around the corner John turned around and walked backwards as he mouthed the words “I’m going to suck yer cock so hard tonight”. 

Then John was gone. Back in the studio making music and Brian was stuck in the damn hallway with a semi-erection. He sighed and started walking back his office as best he could. At least he’d have John all alone tonight.


	2. Father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's father Alf comes around and John need Brian afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has sexually explicit material. Woo! I also haven't checked the spelling or grammar. I'll do that in the morning.

This all seemed like a bad idea, but it was out of his control wasn’t it? Brian frowned as he called for a car to go pick up Mr. Lennon. He sighed, leaning against his desk. The car would bring the man around to the office so that he could meet John. John who was currently sitting on the sofa in Brian’s office. George was seated next to him and Ringo was just standing there next to them. They were chatting and smiling. John wasn’t really smiling, Brian could see that. He decided to make a move. 

“Ringo, George…be good lads and give John and I a moment, please?” He eyed both of them but did smile.

The pair shrugged and stepped out of the office. Brian stood at his desk for a moment before going over to John. He seated himself on the arm of the chair and reached out to place his hand in a comforting manor on the younger man’s shoulder but he just shrugged it off and lit another cigarette. 

“You don’t have to do this, John.” Brian pointed out.

“Do what?” John glared up at him. “It’s me dad, Brian. Gotta at least meet him. Probably only wants bloody money the twit.” 

“Exactly. You don’t owe him a bloody thing, John.” Brian feared this day. The day John’s father would try to come back into the picture after abandoning him. This man was the source of a lot of John’s emotional problems not to mention the reason behind many of their relationship issues too. “I don’t want you getting...hurt again.” There, he said it.

“Fuck off, Eppy. I’m not gonna get hurt again. Never was hurt. Better off without ‘im any ways.” John glared at the manger. “Now. Give us a kiss and then go get Ringo and George.”

Brian stared at him for a long moment before leaning down and giving John a rather intense snog. They didn’t normally do this sort of thing in his office, especially with no lock on the door but they both needed it. The kiss lasted longer than Brian meant but when they pulled away John had a dopy grin on his face and even winked at Brian. As Brian got up to go get the others John reached out and smacked him on the ass.

“John!” He hissed and glared over his shoulder but John just giggled and leaned back on the sofa.

Ringo and George came back into the room and they waited for at least ten minutes before Alf arrived at the office. Brian stood quietly by his desk, ready to protect John if he needed to but so far he didn’t. John greeted his long lost father with the same swagger he displayed with everyone else. The first thing said was “what do you want” and it went downhill from there. Brian frowned at the whole thing. He’d have given anything to be the one pushing John’s father off a cliff but he ignored his feelings and watched the meeting happen. 

Somewhere down the line it became too much for John. Nearing the twenty minute mark John starting shouting for Alf to get out. The bastard didn’t need to be told twice with that tone of John’s and quickly left. Not without a few hurtful words but at least he left.

The office was eerily quiet for a moment before John simply took off. The other two band mates just shrugged at Brian. After only a moment’s hesitation Brian was out of the office following John. Brian didn’t know which way John had gone thus it took much to long for him to locate the guitarist. He quickly came across a young intern.

“Do you know where Mister Lennon went?” Brian asked with a very professional smile. 

“Uh…yeah. I just saw him actually.” The intern shrugged and pointed down the hallway. “He went into that empty office. Looked pretty pissed though so I’d be care, Mister Epstein. If his reputation-“

“If I want your opinion on Mister Lennon’s reputation I shall come and ask you for it. Good day.” Brian turned swiftly and walked away from the young man.

The empty office’s door was closed and locked. Brian frowned as he knocked. With John it would be a fifty-fifty shot at the door opening or a lot of angry yelling from behind the door. Even if the door was opened the chances only changed slightly. Either John would yell and be angry, he’d be an emotional wreck and try to push Brian away or he’d put up some sort of front. None of that sounded good.

“Who the fuck is is?!” John shouted from behind the door but the typical angry bite wasn’t there.

“Just me, love.” Brian said softly and the door handle jiggled and opened. Brian stepped inside and closed the door behind himself. “John?”

“Fuck him.” John said quietly as he paced the room, almost as if he hadn’t noticed Brian. “Just fuck him and his stupid fucking git self.”

Brian frowned at what he saw. John wasn’t angry…well, he was but it was a different anger. He looked like a kid who had just been betrayed for the first time. Brian couldn’t understand. How could John have expected his father to be any different? John looked like he was about to cry as well. Angry and emotional John. Brian quickly decided he should take some sort of action and went over to John.

“John? It’s alright. He’s gone and you won’t have to ever deal with him again.” Brian tried smiling.

John looked up at him for a moment and glared. He shoved Brian away from himself and moved away. Brian should have expected some sort of physical fight along with the emotional. He frowned and looked at his shoes for a moment.

“Look John, he’s-“ 

Brian couldn’t finish his words, couldn’t even breathe because John was on him like mad. Their mouths were sealed together and Brian’s back was hard pressed against the door he’d just used. The kiss was angry and desperate and needy and hungry. Brian groaned softly as John deepened it. John had his hands on Brian’s face and Brian placed his hands on John’s arms. 

John pushed his knee between Brian’s legs and put all his weight on him so that Brian couldn’t move out from under him. Everything escalated after that. Soon they were both hard and then John was on his knees and pulling Brian’s trousers and pants down. This wasn’t acceptable. They shouldn’t do this here, not during the day at least but Brian had only so much will power.

The younger man didn’t want to waste any time so he got Brian into his mouth right away. Brian gasped loudly and his hips jerked forward a little but he kept them as still as possible. John had one hand around the base of his cock and then his mouth worked hard and fast. He sucked and licked in all the right places and right ways.

For whatever reason John really got off on giving blow jobs, not that Brian was complaining. He loved it when John sucked him off. It seemed to be like a stress releaser for him though. At least it worked for both of them. Brian ran his hands through John’s long hair and groaned encouragements to his lover. Needless to say he didn’t last long and when he did come John drank him down. That was something else Brian enjoyed watching. He moaned through his whole orgasm as John milked him. 

John sat back completely breathless with a dazed look. Brian was about to get on the floor and return the favor when he noticed the wet spot on the front of John’s jeans. John didn’t even seem to notice that he had just dirtied his pants, Brian couldn’t help but smile as he tucked himself back in and fixed his suit. 

“I’m staying with you tonight, Brian.” John said as he stood up. He reached down to rearrange his package. “I’ll call Cyn and make up some bullshit reason. I want to stay with you tonight. I’m going there right now but if you need to finish up things here that’s fine.”

Without another word John left the empty office. He had a key to Brian’s place so it wasn’t a big deal. Brian took a few minutes to compose himself before leaving the office. He came across that intern who had told him John’s whereabouts. Although now the young man avoided his eyes and blushed lightly. Brian shook his head and went back to his office to finish things so he could go home to John.


End file.
